The present invention relates to programmable non-volatile memories in general and, more particularly, to a non-volatile, bipolar memory and method for producing desired logic outputs therefrom.
Programmable non-volatile bipolar memory cells, such as Read Only Memories (ROM's), Programmable Read Only Memories (PROM's) and such are well known in the industry. For example, the MCM7684 is a bipolar PROM manufactured by Motorola, Inc.
Typically, programming of such memories to generate selectively programmed logic outputs require metal fuze links to be blown and/or Zener zapping programming methods as understood which require relatively high currents (200-600 milliamperes). Thus, complicated schemes for programming large arrays of memory cells are required, if at all possible. Moreover, such large current programming currents eliminate the possibility of in-package programming of a large array of integrated memory cells.
Thus, a need exists for providing one-time, low current selective programming of bipolar memory cells.